world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Warriors
The Sky Warriors are a group of fighters and clergy sworn to Syntherion. In order to be a Sky Warrior, one must show full devotion to the Sky God Syntherion, the willingness to defend the weak, and the ability to do so. Sky Warriors can be of any age, race, and gender as long as they fulfill the requirements. Ranks Neophyte - The rank held by people seeking to become fully-fledged Sky Warriors. Neophytes begin their training with the basics. Combat drills, scripture, history. Once they have proved their knowledge they are promoted to the rank of Acolyte. (A person who is educated enough may advance to the rank of Acoylte and skip Neophyte completely as long as they pass the test.) Acolyte - One who has demonstrated sufficient knowledge to surpass the rank of Neophyte. Acolytes undergo more intense training and are required to demonstrate practical skill as well as textbook knowledge. The final step in surpassing the rank of Acolyte is swearing the Oath of the Sky Warriors. Apprentice - Once an Acolyte passes the test to become an Apprentice, he/she is considered a true Sky Warrior and is personally chosen by a Sentinel to undergo personalized training and go on missions. Depending on the ratio of Apprentices to Sentinels, multiple eligible apprentices may be chosen by a single Sentinel. The assigned Sentinel has the authority to elevate an assigned Apprentice to the rank of Apostle once the Apprentice has proven him/herself. Apostle - Free from the scrutiny of a Sentinel, the Apostle is given missions by the regional Protector. If the Apostle completes his/her missions successfully and is proven to be a good leader, a final test of the local Protector's choosing is undergone by an Apostle aspiring to become a Sentinel. (If desired, an Apostle may stay the same rank until death. Some prefer to keep going on individual missions and leading a life of solidarity rather than training apprentices as a Sentinel.) Sentinel - Not only are Sentinels exceptional in the fields of combat, tactics, history, and theology, they are also exceptional leaders. Sentinels are the ones who train Apprentices and lead them to the rank of Apostle. Sentinels are also allowed to vote on who becomes the local Protector, who becomes Exarch, and who becomes Primarch. The only way to go up in rank from Sentinel is to be voted in by other Sentinels. Protector - The first of the "voted ranks." Protectors are Sentinels who were elected by their fellow regional Sentinels. The job of Protectors is to oversee and manage their respective areas, give missions to Apostles, and make executive decisions should the need arise. Exarch - The second of the "voted ranks." There are seven Exarchs in Terresol, one for each province and one for the islands. Even though the islands are considered part of the provinces, it was decided that it was more than enough of a job for one Exarch to oversee just the islands by themselves. Much like Protectors, Exarchs are voted into power. The difference in the voting process of Protectors as opposed to Exarchs, however, is that Exarchs are voted into power by Sentinel and Protector from their respective province. The only valid candidates for Exarchs are people who are both a priest of Syntherion and a regional Protector. Non-clergy Protectors can not become Exarchs with the exception of the Crown Exarch which is a title held by the King of Terresol. Exarchs are expected to travel through their respective provinces and make sure firsthand that everything is running smoothly. In addition to these responsibilities, Exarchs also have the authority to elevate Apostles to the rank of Sentinel, remove Protectors from power, and excommunicate members of the Sky Warriors. (Crown Exarch: Vronti Kelwynd. Exarch of Mainland Vasilios: High Priest Cygnis Linzar. Exarch of Mainland Stafili: . Exarch of Vuono: . Exarch of Akno: . Exarch of Milo: . Exarch of The Islands: Fr. Melchizedek.) Crown Exarch - The highest rank in the Sky Warriors. There is only one Crown Exarch and he is seen as the Left Wing of Syntherion where the Head Priest is seen as the Right Wing of Syntherion. The Crown Exarch has the same amount of authority as the rest of the Exarchs. The Crown Exarch can only be the current King or Queen of Terresol. (The current Crown Exarch of the Sky Warriors is its founder Vronti Kelwynd, the Sun King of Terresol.) Flag